mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
UMHUC:Profanity
On the wiki 'Mainspace' Profanity should almost always not be included in articles, except where it is explicitly relevant. Examples include:* Quotes, for example dialogue attributable to a Moderator as part of an interview (such quotes must have a reliable source cited) Gratuitous insertion of random profanity is considered vandalism. 'Talk pages' Profanity on article talk pages is not prohibited, and editors may use whichever vocabulary comes most naturally to them. However, remember that the purpose of an article's talk page is for discussion on how to improve an article. If the profanity is flowing freely, the discussion may have become heated. Remember that you do not have the right to edit or censor other people's comments, even if the choice of words offends you. If the words form part of a genuine discussion then you must not delete them. However, gratuitous insertion of random profanity is considered vandalism, and will usually be removed. 'User pages' Profanity on your user page is not prohibited, but must not be used to attack another person or group of people (since this would be in breach of the user treatment policy). Remember that under normal circumstances only you edit your user page. Although the Mortypedia Wiki is not your homepage, it does reflect on you and what you are bringing to the wiki. Make sure that your user page reflects how you want the community to see you. 'User talk pages' If you are leaving a message for another user whom you do not know well, be very careful about your choice of language. They may be far more conservative than you, and may take offence to you addressing them with profane language, regardless of the context. Remember to assume good faith, and be courteous to your fellow wikians. In-game Many common potentially-offensive words and phrases are automatically censored by the in-game chat filter. Deliberate evasion of this filter is considered to be inappropriate language or behaviour, a breach of the Rules of UMHUC, which always apply in-game. As with all of JVWCGW's rules, this is enforced in the Chat, and players can be kicked or blocked (temporarily or permanently) for failing to adhere to it. In addition, JVWCGW may also punish the offender (for example with a ban if someone reports an offence to them. This is a somewhat stricter stance than the guidelines for profanity on the wiki, since JVWCGW's rules apply in addition to our own. We have no control over their policies or how moderators may interpret them, so for your own protection, you are advised not to evade the chat filter. Words said in-game that are censored by the filter are perfectly allowable, under JVWCGW's rules and ours, so if you are sure that the word you are using will be censored (and that you will not mistype it), you are free to use it. Remember that the point of using words is to communicate, so if some of your words are removed, and your meaning is not clear from the words that remain, then other people may not understand what you are trying to say. You could try using other words that convey the same meaning ("WoW is shit" is censored, but "WoW is crap" is not), or if all the synonyms you can think of are censored then maybe this is a conversation best had outside the game chat. Category:Essays